Observaciones de una Tortuga
by Spidey Works
Summary: Escrito para el 23º reto en el foro Mostly Lucky Star. El tema era "Tortugas". Y cierta tortuga vive en la Preparatoria Femenil de Sakuragaoka...


**Observaciones de una Tortuga.**

 **Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario **Zokusho** , autor del original al inglés llamado " _Investigations of a Turtle_ " Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Escrito para el 23º reto en el foro _Mostly Lucky Star_. El tema era "Tortugas". Esta hecho desde una perspectiva de punto de vista y mayormente redactado en tiempo presente, así que es un poco diferente del resto de mis fics.

* * *

"Mi nombre es _Charettochelys insculpta_ ," comienzo a decir. No es que realmente converse, tan sólo lo pretendo. Unas cuantas burbujas salen de mi boca mientras intento hablar. Con lentitud, floto hacia la superficie del tanque y tomo un respiro, aunque la verdad no es que necesitara aún el aire.

Como sea, ése sólo es mi nombre científico. También me llaman Tortuga Nariz de Cerdo de Nueva Guinea o Tortuga de Ramsay. Pero mi nombre real es Ton-chan. O quizás no, ese sólo es el nombre por el que esas jóvenes mamíferas me llaman. Creo que me agradan aunque pertenezcan a una especie diferente. Esas homos… quiero decir, Homo sapiens, son bastante distintas de nosotros los reptiles. Por ejemplo, son gregarios. Realmente necesitan de otras tortugas –quiero decir, mamíferos– a su alrededor. A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto el estar sola en este tanque. Es cómodo y me da privacidad. Y sinceramente no me atrae la idea de aparearme y poner huevos. He incluso si quisiera hacerlo, hay tiempo de sobra para eso. Viviré mucho más que estas chicas.

Así que por ahora, sólo las observo. Suele ser entretenido. Las conozco bien, y soy mucho más lista que ellas, así que prácticamente puedo leerles el pensamiento. No son creaturas tan complejas después de todo.

Hoy Yui Hirasawa –la ingenua–, llegó sorprendentemente temprano. Se golpeó un dedo en el marco de la puerta y acomodó su guitarra y mochila –en el closet de hecho, lo que era poco usual. Vino a saludarme, dejando una marca aceitosa en el vidrio cuando se golpeó la nariz por accidente. Después, se rio y fue a esconderse detrás del sofá. En realidad no es la primera en haber venido aquí el día de hoy, y tampoco es la primera que se esconde, pero no se lo he dicho. Tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo.

La más pequeña de ellas se llama Azu-nyan. O Azusa Nakano. El otro nombre se lo dio la ingenua. Supongo que Yui se esconde porque quiere emboscar a la tal Azu-nyan. Y no me refiero a algo como lo que nosotras las tortugas hacemos con nuestras presas; estoy bastante segura que Yui no pretende matar y devorarse a Azu-nyan. Bueno, por lo menos matarla no. No estoy tan segura de lo segundo, considerando lo que le –oh, puedo sentir las vibraciones. A juzgar por la forma en que resuenan esos pasos, debe tratarse de Azusa, la pequeña Azu-nyan está detrás de la puerta.

Y ciertamente lo es. Azusa Nakano abre la puerta con cautela, y echa un vistazo antes de entrar. "¡Todavía no ha llegado nadie!" se queja. Para mi sorpresa, no se percata de que Yui está detrás del sofá. Deposita su mochila en el suelo y deja salir un profundo suspiro. "Supongo que el estudio las tiene ocupadas… ¡ _espero_ que sea el estudio lo que las tenga ocupadas!" murmura.

¿Oh?, ¿esta vez no saca su guitarra? Se queda de pie frente a la ventana y aclara su garganta. ¡Ah, se trata se ésa canción especial! Sólo la he oído en un par de ocasiones. La hizo ella misma, creo. Tiene una letra bastante embarazosa. La canción habla de una persona importante para Azusa. Alguien con un broche para el pelo, que parece nunca tomar las cosas en serio y siempre estar de perezosa, pero que es adorable, cálida y suave. Azusa sólo ensaya esta canción cuando no hay nadie más que la escuche. Con excepción mía claro, ella no sabe que yo escucho y entiendo perfectamente todo lo que dice.

Mientras Azusa canta el primer verso, Yui se incorpora y se acerca a espaldas de la pequeña _kouhai_. ¿Debería advertirle? Aunque, no veo como podría. Además, resulta más divertido ver lo que sucederá.

"–y el broche en tus cabellos, brillando bajo el sol – ¡AAAAAAH!" canta Azusa. Aunque el grito no era parte de la canción. Grita porque puede sentir el suave, cálido e indudablemente húmedo contacto de un par de labios junto a su cuello. Además, Yui la ha envuelto entre sus brazos y –por accidente o no– sus manos han terminado por posarse en sus pechos.

A Azusa se le doblan las rodillas y termina apoyándose en el marco de la ventana. Yui clava sus labios en su cuello cual vampiro, con la excepción de que parece estar usando su lengua en lugar de sus dientes. "¡Azu-nyan!" –Murmura– "¡sabes delicioso! Omnomnomnomnomnom…." musita la castaña contra su piel.

Azu-nyan gime y se agita entre sus brazos, sus rodillas se vencen por completo y termina por caer hacia sus espaldas. Ambas chicas terminan sobre el sofá, Azusa encima, y Yui aún prendida a la joven. Se parece un poco a un pulpo que se aferra a su presa.

"¡Yui-senpai!, ¡detente por favor!" ruega Azusa.

Son necesarios un par de golpes de Azusa a la cabeza de Yui, antes de que la castaña se rinda.

"Oooh, ¡Azu-nyan!" –suspira Yui con los ojos cerrados y un rostro que luce satisfacción.

"Deja de asustarme así, senpai," –gruñe Azusa. Puedo sentir lo que la joven piensa realmente: " _¡Gracias al cielo que la tonta no notó lo que estaba cantando_!"

Pero no tiene tanta suerte. Yui abre los ojos y pregunta, "¿Y de que trataba esa canción?, ¿ahora escribes tus propias canciones?, ¡quiero escucharlas todas!, ¡toquémoslas juntas!, ¿me enseñarías a tocarlas?"

"¡No!" –grita Azusa. "No, quiero decir… ¡aún no está lista!, ¡y me da vergüenza! Mis canciones son realmente malas si las comparo con las tuyas –"

"¡Pero Azu-nyan es deliciosa!" –interrumpe Yui. "¡Así que las canciones de Azu-nyan deben ser deliciosas también!"

"Eso no tiene sentido, Yui-senpai…" suspira Azusa.

Para su fortuna, la capacidad retentiva de Yui es pequeña. Muy pequeña. Y ya que estaba hablando de comida –más o menos– su estómago deja salir un gruñido. "Entonces, ¿Dónde están todas?, ¿Dónde está Mugi?, ¡necesito té y pastel!"

"No he visto a Mugi-senpai en todo el día," contesta Azusa. "Me pareció que más temprano estaba por la sala de maestros. ¿Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarla?"

"¡Y así podremos espiarla y saber qué tanto discute con Sawa-chan sensei!" grita Yui muy animada, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose de inmediato a la puerta.

Azusa la sigue. "No deberíamos hacer eso…" suspira la pequeña.

Ambas dejan el salón y bajan por las escaleras.

 **デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ**

Echo un vistazo a la parte superior del armario. _Ella_ no se mueve. Probablemente esté esperando al otro par. Hoy las dos llegan bastante tarde. Pero ya puedo escucharlas en las escaleras. ¿No se toparon con Azusa y Yui en el camino? De ser así, las cuatro estarían volviendo juntas. Bueno, será más interesante de esta forma. Podré ver lo que Ritsu Tainaka y Mio Akiyama hacen cuando ambas están a solas. Las he visto unas cuantas veces. Obviamente las cosas se han desarrollado más desde el último año, y no hablo únicamente de las glándulas mamarias de Mio. Últimamente he visto que cada que están juntas se la pasan ruborizándose, nerviosas y cayendo en silencios incómodos.

"…y quien para presentarle a tus padres," escucho a Ritsu terminar su frase justo cuando abría la puerta y entraba al salón del Club.

"¡Eso es ridículo!, ¡no pienso hacer esa lista!, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas tan locas?", gruñó Mio, que entra caminando detrás de su mejor amiga.

Ritsu arroja su mochila, dejando que se deslice por el suelo hasta llegar junto al sofá. "Ok, empezaré yo. Hmm… Ui como esposa –"

"¡Ui!" interrumpió Mio, "¿Te casarías con Ui?"

Ritsu le dirige una sonrisa a Mio. "¿Y por qué pareces desilusionada?"

"¡No es cierto!"

"Además, no me has dejado terminar. Como decía, Ui como esposa, tú como juguete sexual, Yui como mejor amiga y Mugi para presentársela a mis padres," termina de enlistar Ritsu.

Mio le golpea tan rápido que apenas puedo ver su mano moverse. Ritsu colapsa sobre el suelo, gimiendo y sobando su cabeza con ambas manos. "¡Auh-Auuuch!, ¡eso fue demasiado fuerte!, ¡creo que me fracturaste el cráneo!"

"¡Te lo mereces por llamarme tu ju-ju-jugue –!" Mio tiene la cara roja como un tomate, y está tan alterada que tartamudea.

Un par de minutos después, Ritsu yace recostada en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza. Mio –que se ha tranquilizado y ahora parece estar arrepentida– está sentada a su lado, acomodando la bolsa en la cabeza de Ritsu. "Supongo que sí te golpeé con algo de fuerza. ¡Pero tu cráneo no está roto!"

"Sí, de verdad me duele. Tengo una jaqueca de muerte. Y además me arde, ¡justo donde me abriste la piel!" se queja Ritsu.

"¡Ya dije que lo siento!"

"Como castigo, exijo a cambio que tú también hagas la lista."

"¿Yo? ¡E-Esa lista! Yo –" Mio cambia de color inmediatamente y vuelve a tartamudear.

"Si no lo haces, empezaré a vender copias de aquella foto del escote."

Oh. Así que le ha tomado fotos a sus órganos mamarios. No es que me interese, pero para los mamíferos parecen ser partes muy importantes. Las hembras parecen preocuparse con especial atención acerca de su tamaño. Conozco que Mio tiene glándulas mamarias particularmente grandes y que las demás parecen celosas de ella, aunque al mismo tiempo también parecen verse extrañamente atraídas. Tal vez sea algo parecido a lo que nosotras vemos en un caparazón grande y grueso, un signo de una tortuga viril.

"¡N-No te atreverías!" reclama Mio.

"¿La lista?" pregunta Ritsu, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos para clavar su mirada en Mio.

"Eh, Yo, bueno… M-Mugi como esposa –"

"Estoy decepcionada," murmura Ritsu.

"Como juguete sexual –"

"¿Quién?, ¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡No he dicho ningún nombre! ¿Cómo podría escog–? ¿¡Decir a-algo como eso!?" Mio gruñe y azota su pie contra el suelo.

"De acuerdo, saltémonos esa parte por ahora. ¿El resto?"

"N-Ni siquiera sé por qué debería decir esto, pero… t-tú como m-mejor a-amiga… Mugi para presentársela a mis padres –"

"No, no puedes usar a Mugi de nuevo. Ya habías dicho que la escogerías como esposa."

"No quiero casarme con Mugi – quiero decir, Y-Yo…" Mio parece perder la voz.

De pronto, Ritsu se lanza hacia Mio colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y tratando de acercarla a sí. Mio pierde el equilibrio y resbala, cayendo al suelo –con Ritsu aterrizando encima de ella. Los rostros de ambas se tornan de un rojo brillante y sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa. Ninguna parece atreverse a mover un solo músculo.

Tras un largo e incómodo silencio, Ritsu susurra: "Entonces, ¿con quién quieres casarte?"

"Sólo soy una estudiante de prepa," se queja Mio.

"Ya dijiste que no quieres casarte con Mugi. Así que debes tener a alguien en mente."

"¡No, por supuesto que no!, ¡suéltame!" grita Mio.

Pero Ritsu la sujeta de las muñecas manteniéndola en el suelo. Eso provoca que sus rostros estén muy cerca, y sus cuerpos se pegan uno al otro con fuerza.

"No te soltaré hasta que completes la lista."

"¡No!" Mio grita de nuevo y lucha violentamente; es sólo con gran dificultad que Ritsu logra mantenerla sometida.

"¡Deja de moverte o te voy a besar!" contesta finalmente Ritsu, en tono amenazante. ¿Eso es lo único que se le pudo ocurrir en un momento como este?

De inmediato Mio se queda totalmente quieta, y fija su mirada en Ritsu. Tras un par de segundos, vuelve a moverse, pero de forma mucho más débil. Ritsu también parece confundida. Probablemente pueden sentir sus corazones latiendo en el pecho de la otra. Ahora parece que ella también está temblando un poco.

"¿Tú… _quieres_ que te bese?" susurra Ritsu.

Mio cierra sus ojos. Su rostro se sonroja como nunca antes. En ese mismo instante asiente con su cabeza. Es un movimiento tímido, muy sutil. Casi no lo percibo.

Eso parece tener un efecto muy profundo en Ritsu. Su rostro se enciende casi tanto como el de Mio. Lentamente, acerca su rostro a la chica debajo de ella. Mio no opone resistencia alguna. Desde el ángulo en el que estoy no puedo ver sus labios haciendo contacto. Parece que realmente se están tomando su tiempo. ¿Es éste su primer beso? Probablemente. Puedo percibir el latido de sus corazones. Son un tanto raros estos mamíferos. Parecen ver el contacto oral como algo especial.

Ahora vuelve a alzar su rostro. Mio tiene la mirada fija en el techo. Curiosamente, su sonrojo parece haber desaparecido. Ahora luce más bien pálida. Ritsu aún sigue sentada encima de ella, si quitarle la mirada. Les toma uno o dos minutos antes de cualquier otra cosa suceda.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?" susurra Mio.

"¡T-Tú me lo pediste!" protesta Ritsu.

"¡No! Es decir, sí… ¡lo sé! Es sólo que… t-te robaste… mi primer… mi…"

Mio la empuja lejos y se pone de pie. Ritsu cae de espaldas, por su expresión parece estar asustada pero también feliz, como un montón de abejas. Una expresión bastante extraña si me lo preguntan. No me parece que las abejas luzcan particularmente felices. EL otro día una cayo dentro de mi tanque y –

Oh, ahora Mio corre hacia la puerta. Sin mirar siquiera. Casi se golpea la cabeza contra ella. Puedo escuchar como corre por las escaleras. Espero que no se caiga. A Ritsu le toma unos segundos el reaccionar. Corre tras de ella, desde luego.

Ah bueno. Dejaron sus mochilas y sus cosas aquí. Ya volverán después de reconciliarse, o de besarse incluso. Ja ja. Mio actúa como si hubiera perdido su virginidad. Es otra cosa peculiar con respecto a estas chicas mamífero. Se preocupan horrores por un trozo de membrana en sus cuerpos. Creo que esto que pasó lo llaman "el primer beso". Arman todo un alboroto respecto a su primer contacto boca a boca con otro mamífero.

 **デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ**

Después de que la puerta se cierra, Tsumugi Kotobuki –que todo este tiempo ha estado escondida encima del armario, observando, justo como yo– baja al suelo.

Tiene el rostro pálido, le sangra la nariz, y tiene los ojos rojos porque parece haber estado llorando. Sí, otra curiosa particularidad con esta especie. Sus ojos secretan agua cuando se ponen emocionales. Sé de antemano que a ésta le atrae la idea de ver a dos hembras aparearse, y sin embargo, cuando finalmente lo hacen siempre se altera.

Puedo sentir a otra persona en la puerta. Esa es su maestra, Sawako Yamanaka, siempre viene aquí por el té. Entra murmurando "¡Mis pies están matándome!" y se deja caer en el sofá, ignorando completamente a la chica en el suelo.

Le toma un par de minutos darse cuenta. "Tsumugi-kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo en el suelo?, ¿no deberías estar haciendo el té?, ¿y de qué es el pastel de hoy?"

Al principio, Mugi-chan no contesta. Levanta su cabeza casi sin fuerza y dice: "Lo siento, Sawa-chan _sensei_ … P-Pondré la tetera a…"

Sawako voltea a verla. "Has estado llorando. Ven con mamá y cuéntame todo."

Mugi-chan se acerca a Sawako y se acurruca en su regazo. A Sawako casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa, pero no se resiste. En lugar de eso, da suaves palmaditas a la cabeza de Mugi-chan y la envuelve en uno de sus brazos.

La joven solloza. "¡Todas las demás tienen a alguien!, Yo siempre estoy sola…"

"Bueno, no estás sola ahora," hace notar Sawako. "Oh, ¡que chica más traviesa!" parece que a la mujer se le corta la respiración.

Un tanto sorprendida, Mugi-chan levanta la cabeza.

"Te está sangrando la nariz, ¿estabas teniendo ideas indecentes? Deberían de darte unas nalgadas," dice Sawako con pícara voz.

"Eh, ¡sí _sensei_! He sido una chica sucia… por favor, castígueme…" Mugi-chan suspira y se pega aún más a su maestra.

No parecen aparearse de la misma forma que las otras dos parejas, al menos no todavía. Sólo están presionando sus cuerpos. Los mamíferos parecen tener una necesidad por tocar sus cuerpos en abundancia, aun cuando no se aparean. Y exudan agua por los ojos. Tal parece que esas dos sólo están arrimándose la una a la otra. Aburrido.

Así son las cosas. Lo extraño es que todas estas son _hembras_. Así que no es posible que se reproduzcan. Y sin embargo se aparean. Sus huevos no serán fértiles. La verdad no le veo el caso.

Como sea, ha sido suficiente emoción para mí por el día de hoy. La verdad rara vez se pone aburrido por acá. Puede que incluso sea demasiado para una tortuga como yo. No me importaría que no pasara nada por una o dos semanas. Bueno, por lo menos me dejan sola en las noches.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** No habrá más capítulos. Esto sólo fue un chusco one-shot.

Aún no soy tan bueno inventando versos en inglés (rayos, ¡ni siquiera es mi lengua nativa!) así que tendrán que imaginarse las palabras en la canción de Azusa para Yui.

* * *

 **Nota de Traductor** : ¡Saludos gente, un gusto volver a encontrarlos con un nuevo one-shot! En esta ocasión narrado por un protagonista poco usual... ¡Ton-chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté el trabajarlo. Les recuerdo que todo comentario, opinión, crítica o ¿mentada? se agradece. También pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil para conocer los otros proyectos en los que me encuentro trabajando. _Spidey's off!_


End file.
